


Not a Snowball's Chance

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: It's been snowing in Smallville.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Series: Smallville Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Not a Snowball's Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For day 4 of the December fanfic challenge. Snowball fights. Still catching up. 
> 
> This is offscreenville, season 4.

It had been snowing heavily. Which wasn’t really all that unusual in Smallville, Kansas. Still, it was early December and usually they didn’t get snowstorms until a couple of days before Christmas. This time, it had started snowing just before Thanksgiving and hadn’t really let up since.

Clark loved winter time. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that he’d been born on another planet. While he didn’t know much about Krypton, he figured it had to be colder than Earth. It wasn’t that he couldn’t handle the heat in summer, but the cold temperatures of winter in Kansas just felt more familiar. 

As a kid, he’d loved going out in the snow to make a snowman. There hadn’t been much work on the farm, other than feeding the animals and cleaning out the barn, so Clark had been left to his own devices. He’d spend hours outside making his snowman. One year, he’d made an entire snow family. Mother, father, children. Even a family dog. His mother had come out and taken a picture, proclaiming it the best snow family she’d ever seen. Not that she was biased or anything.

Then there were the snowball fights. Pete had come to stay one weekend when his parents had had to go out of town and Clark had challenged him to a fight. Of course, he’d won. No matter how hard his friend had tried, he hadn’t been able to make those snowballs land. 

Clark snickered and shook his head as he finished clearing the snow from the drive. Pete had accused him of cheating but the other boy really hadn’t stood a chance.

“Hey Smallville, think fast.”

He turned, just in time to get a snowball in the face. He wiped the ice from his eyes and glared at Lois. Lois Lane. Chloe’s cousin. Wasn’t she supposed to be at Met U? he thought.

She was laughing at him, crowing at her success at catching him off guard. Just like the time she’d dunked him at the pep rally at school. 

Determined to get his revenge, Clark bent down and gathered some of the snow he’d piled alongside the driveway. Lois again laughed.

“Not a snowball’s chance in hell, Smallville,” she said.

He threw it at her, not really aiming for her, and she dodged.

“Anyone ever tell you you throw like a girl, Mr Football Star?” she taunted.

With that, the war was on.


End file.
